Hollywood Life?
by Starlight98
Summary: Who knew that Connect 3 had a Sister. Well they do and 14 year old Delilah Gray lives in chicago with her godparents to try to live a normal life. No ones knows her true identity. See what happens in her life as her brothers become more and more famous.
1. Prequel

Most people know me by the name of Delilah Ann Anderson, but what they don't know about me is my real name is Delilah Ann Gray. I know what you're thinking oh my god, Connect 3. That's the reason my real identity is a secret. I could be living a Hollywood life if I wanted to. Instead I wanted to be a normal person. So when my brothers Shane, Nate, and Jason did become famous I went to live with my godparents, Kayla and Clay.

No ones know about my real life except for my family. Not even my best friends know. The whole world doesn't know I even exist. They all think that Denise and Kevin Gray had 3 lovely boys. Not 3 lovely boys and an ugly girl.

My best friends all say I am connect 3 obsessed, but really I just know everything about them because they are my brothers. Well about my life, I am 14 years old, 2 years younger than Nate and the youngest in the family. I have curly blond hair (I know who knew my dad used to be blond??) and brown eyes. I am about nicks height and extremely skinny. No when would ever guess that I am related to the grays? We used to be really close but than things changed. Shane became a stuck up jerk. Nate, Jason, and I are still very close. I still see my parents on "vacations". Well my friends think I am on vacation but I am really shut up in the house with my idiotic family.

My friends all think that I am with my birth parents. I am a 9th grader and I live in Chicago (Nate's favorite city, I wonder why). I have a good life but I still wonder what it would be like if I had moved to L.A with my family.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_This is my first story!!!! but this is just the prequel!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooo excited about posting this the first actual chapter should be out tonight, if anyone likes my story and want to edit for me Message me!!!!!!_

_Bailz_


	2. Chapter 1 The Concert

Nate called me today that they are going on tour with Hannah Montana. Isn't that amazing. I am going to the concert, but to not make it suspicious I m not getting good seats. Of course I am going to get decent seats but I don t want anyone to expect anything. I got four seats and I am taking my friends Dani, Elle, and Toria. The concert is on a Monday night so I am taking Tuesday off of school to spend with my parents and brothers.

When the Monday of the concert came around everyone was extremely excited. My friends and I were not the only ones who were going to the concert. Groups of people at my school were also going. Dani came over to my house to get ready with me. She kept going on and on and on about how hot Nate was. EWWWWW who wants to here about how hot their brother is. I was dressed in dark washed jeans and an adorable red tank top. Elle and Toria came and shortly after we left. When we got to the concert it was ridiculous. Everyone was screaming for Miley and Connect 3.

As the concert started I became more and more proud of my brothers. They were amazing. Halfway through the concert I told my friends I was going to the bathroom . I quickly ran to the bathroom I had arranged to meet my mother at. I waited for a couple minutes but she soon showed up. I quickly ran into my mothers arms.

"Delilah, dear how have you been? How is School? Do you like the show? Are you sure you don t want to come live with us???" my mother asked all at once

"Mom, I have been fine, school has been good, I am so proud of the boys, the show is great, yes, I have true friends here". I replied

"Alright sweetie I will see you later tonight"

"Love you mom" I walked back to my friends and sat back down. After the concert was over, I dropped all of my friends off at their houses. Than Clay took me to the hotel my family was staying at. I walked into the room and was attacked.

"Delilah" Nate and Jason both yelled while tackling me to the ground with huge bear hugs.

After about 5 minutes I got up and walked over to my parents giving them hugs, and finally I got to Shane.

"Delilah" Shane said coldly. "Its great to see you"

"You to Shane"

This is when I saw Nate slip out the door unannounced. I told my parents I had left something in the lobby and followed him. He walked around the corner and knocked on a door. A very beautiful girl opened the door and my jaw dropped. Nate gave her a quick kiss and that s when I realized who it was. It was Miley Cyrus.

I made a small little squeal, when they both turned and looked at me. Nate looked like a deer in headlights and Miley looked a little mad.

"How on earth do these fans find out where we stay? Seriously girl if you tell anyone what you just saw you will regret it and don t even think you have a chance with Nate, he is mine," said Miley.

"I' m sure no one will find out about this, right Delilah?" Nate asked.  
"Delilah, how do you know her name?"

"Well, because she is my younger sister."


	3. Chapter 2 Breakfast

Recap  
"Delilah, how do you know her name?" miley asked

"Well, because she is my younger sister." Nate Relplied

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your younger sister" Miley Asked, "I thought you only had brothers."

"I like to stay in the dark" I told Miley before Nate could say anything

Nate quickly explained to her about my life, she seemed liked a really nice girl, and kept apologizing about how she snapped at me.

"I thought you wanted to date him," we both quickly laughed at this.

"Well we better get back to our room Delilah, before mom or dad come to look for us" Nate said

"Ok, but I am just letting you two know that you need to tell our family about this little secret of yours, alright"

"We will Delilah, I promise" Nate and I made our way back to our hotel room. Where our parents were waiting around for us.

"Oh sorry, Nate and I were just talking, how has tour been going?"

"Good, Great, Awesome" Replied my three brothers It didn"t seem like I was going to get much out of the three of them. We went to bed soon right after because the boys were exhausted from the concert.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning I woke up at 6 a.m. because I was used to it because of school. I was surprised when I went to the living room in the hotel, and found Nate watching T.V.  
"Delilah, your up early" Nate said

"Nah, I am used to it for school, how about we run down to my favorite breakfast place"

"Sure, give me five minutes"

Five minutes later we headed out the door, I was surprised when flashes started hitting my face. The paparazzi were there. Nate didn"t seem surprised at all; he just helped me through everyone. I couldn"t ignore the questions the paparazzi were asking?

"Who is this, Nate?"

"Are you dating?"

"How old are you darling?"

"How did you meet?"

"Where are you from?"

Luckily Nate had told me to wear sunglasses and a hoodie, so hopefully no one figured out who I was.

Nate just ignored the questions and we got into Nate"s car, and left for breakfast.

At breakfast Nate and I mostly talked about the tour, and how my school was, but one conversation was different.

I asked Nate "what is up with Shane and why is he like this all of the sudden, I miss the old shane"

"I don"t know Delilah, I miss the old Shane too"

"I just want the brother who loved me back"

"Delilah don"t worry, he will always love you"

"I know but I just wished he would show it, like you and Jason do"

We were both quiet for awhile after, soon mom called and told us to come back to the hotel, and we were going to do a family activity.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRy about not posting sooner, i've had it written for awhile, lol!!!!! I will have an update within the next 3 days!!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
